


He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

by lightsaberlesbian



Series: Humans Fanwork Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberlesbian/pseuds/lightsaberlesbian
Summary: Max shares his earphones and a memory with Flash.





	He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Ship Week  
> Day 2  
> Ship: Flax/Theme: Sharing

Max was dreaming again, Flash could tell, as he so often did nowadays. He’d let memories from his old life play before him behind his closed eyelids, always memories of them all together, as if in case he didn’t replay them over and over again they would somehow be erased. She knew what they meant to him: David, Mia, Fred, Niska and Leo, especially Leo.  As much as Max spoke about the future they’d create, about the family they’d become, as much time he spent with his eyes closed, dreaming about his past with his actual family.

 

He was charging too, and with his earphones in it looked as if his ring finger was twitching along to whatever music he was listening to and not from the electricity flowing into him.

 

“Max?” She spoke softly.

 

His eyes opened at the sound of her voice. “Flash,” he smiled and took out one of the earphones. He always greeted her with a smile, no matter how sad he seemed. “Do you need anything? How can I help you?”

 

She shook her head, returning his smile as always. “What are you listening to?”

 

He stretched out his hand towards her, offering one of the earphones. She sat down beside him and put the little bud in her ear. A harmonica and a guitar introduced themselves softly.

 

“My father would play this for me and my siblings sometimes. Him and Leo would be having dinner, the rest of us just seated around the dinner table, and he’d put this record on his record player to kind of set the mood.“

 

A man began to sing:

_The road is long_

_With many a winding turn_

_That leads us to who knows where_

_Who knows when_

 

“Then when our father passed away and we had to leave our home to make it on our own. We were running around in the woods for weeks and we were all dangerously running low on our batteries and Leo refused to charge before the rest of us. Although it was getting more and more difficult for him to keep up with us he still pretended everything was fine, because he always tried to put us first, until he finally lost his ability to walk completely and collapsed and fell to the ground, unable to get up. He wanted us to leave him, to find power and charge our generator, then come back to get him. We all knew that that would never happen, but we didn’t know what to do, we needed power and we couldn’t carry him. At least that’s how four of us argued, but Fred just bent down and put Leo over his shoulder and began to sing:”

_But I'm strong_

_Strong enough to carry him_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

Flash moved her hand a little closer to his, her fingers brushing carefully over his.

 


End file.
